A Date for Mirajane
by Its-Crash
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna are tired of Mirajane's matchmaking and turn the tables. In order to find a date for her, they brew a potion to help her see what's in her heart. Had they anticipated that an abysmal darkness slumbers deep within, they would have thought twice. A mischievous Mira is out to mess with the boys. Can they find a way to reverse the effects?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Lisanna deviously followed her sister Mirajane to wherever she was going. Along the way she ran into Happy.

"Oh, hi Lisanna. Are you also going to visit Natsu? Mirajane just stopped by and told me that she gave some delicious fish to Lucy because she thought we were hanging out at her place" the blue cat cheerfully greeted the white haired girl.

"That sounds just like Mira-nee, you go on ahead! See you" Lisanna bent over to talk to the cat. As soon as they parted, she harbored a slightly angry feeling within her body. Why did her sister visit Natsu at his home? What did she plan? Like a rocket, Lisanna sprinted to Natsu's house on a quest to discover Mirajane's motives.

Peeking in through a window, she saw them. Mira fondled Natsu's biceps and complimented on his strength. It was too much. Something went horribly wrong with her and Lucy's initial plan to find a date for Mirajane. And Natsu, the pink haired moron, didn't seem to mind that the usually reserved Mira was suddenly all over him. Lisanna let out a silent growl as she observed the two of them connecting.

"Natsu, you're so tensed. You're fighting way too much" Lisanna heard her sister's kind and comforting voice. "All your muscles are strained. How about I'll give you a nice massage?"

It was unbelievable. Lisanna couldn't be too sure what was going to happen, but she knew that it was trouble. Thus, she called her friend Lucy.

"Lucy, something's up! Come over to Natsu's house, ASAP!" seriousness and utter nervousness characterized the tone of her voice.

"Don't be shy, Natsu. Just take off your shirt and lay down. I'll do the rest" Mira said and Lisanna started to bite her fingernails as Natsu slowly complied and took off his shirt. His perfectly ripped body was mirrored inside her blue eyes and she was too furious to see her sister in that picture.

Natsu lay down flat and Mirajane spread a little oil on his back. With soft hands, she fondled his muscles and he let out a satisfied moan. "It feels really good, Mira" he admired her massaging skills.

Lisanna was so relieved when Lucy finally joined her.

"What's wrong, Lisanna. What is Mirajane now doing?" Lucy questioned hastily.

"Just peek through and you'll see!" Lisanna said and pointed at the two on the inside. Lucy gawped in dismay and shock. Mira sat on top of him and lovingly caressed his back. If they had been some strangers walking pass and were to incidentally see Mira and Natsu, they'd swear that those were lovey-dovey.

"Now turn around, your chest muscles are also very tense" Mira commanded the young man to do as she wished and he didn't resist. Moving her hands across his chest, she asked him whether it felt good and a big grin spread across his boyish face. "It feels awesome, Mira, you're the best!"

Lucy covered her mouth in distress and did not dare to look. It was too weird, too awkward. The warmth that rose inside steamed up the window.

"Damn it! I can't see anything…" Lisanna ragingly pointed out.

"My, my, I think something's wrong below, dear Natsu…" They both heard Mira referring to something of Natsu's lower body. "It's so swollen!"

Lucy let out a high-pitched shriek and excessively shook her head. "It's not happening, it's not happening!" She tried to convince herself. But Natsu's noisy moans busted her bubble of childish naivety. Of course it was happening; they eavesdropped on it.

"Oh Mira, it feels so good" the young man claimed with heavy breaths.

"Lisanna, do something!" Lucy urged her friend to stop the whole thing that was going on beyond those thin walls.

"Why do I have to do something? You do something, he's your partner!" Lisanna tried to talk herself out of the responsibility. "To me, he's just a friend. So I don't really care what he's doing with other girls!"

"You don't believe it yourself, do you?" Lucy impeached her white haired friend's statement. "You two have a history, and you still love him! Besides, she's your sister and I don't care about him, either!"

"Mira, I'm about to explode!" Natsu groaned loudly.

"Just let it go, let it all out!" Mira encouraged him.

* * *

**(Hi everyone! Thank you so much for checking out my new fanfic! I hope you enjoyed reading the prologue and are curious about what exactly happened that led to Mirajane's awfully strange behavior! I aim to create a funny, slightly carnal story. It's not going to be too explicit, I think. Feel free to review, follow, or fave, I'd be super thrilled if you did! ;) Hugs to everyone)**


	2. Chapter 1

******Yo, Minna! I tried to update as quickly as possible because I want you to get a better feeling for the story I'm working on. **The first chapter is quite short, apologies (90 degree bow). I will do my best to write longer ones! I was really happy for the curiosity my reviewers have shown, so thank you very much! Rock & Roll, guys! ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It all started with: "Mirajane Strauss, a WORD!" Lucy Heartfilia angrily marched into the building and yelled across the whole guild of Fairy Tail to reach the hearing of one specific white haired beauty behind the counter of the bar at the other end of the hall. With stomping elephant steps, she travelled across in high speed and soon looked right into the sapphire eyes of the slightly abashed bartender. Mira still wore her warmest smile on her face and acted as if she didn't know what the blond girl was talking about.

"I'm sick of it! I really am" Lucy started verbalizing her state of emotional wreck when suddenly another girl appeared.

"Mira-nee! What the hell is wrong with you?" she said. It was Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane's little sister who also entered ill-temperedly.

"I'm so sick of you setting us up" both girls shouted in unison at the seemingly innocent bartender.

"My, my… What's wrong with both you?" Mira, still calm and friendly, asked the two of them. She did have a concrete idea of what Lucy as well as Lisanna were referring to and yet she decided to act unknowing. The girls growled like vicious cats and gave her the eyes of ravening beasts. A storm was about to break loose and Mirajane mentally prepared for it. So it was just her luck that a childish pink haired guy crashed the party and wondered: "Why did you suddenly run off?"

"Natsu, keep out of this" Lucy articulated and pushed his boyish face away with her hand.

"My, my..." Mira whispered to herself and intended to use the slight distraction to sneak away. If it wasn't for her little sister, rarely mad, holding her back by the collar. "Not so fast, sister" Lisanna threatened with seriousness. "Stop playing the matchmaker! I know it was you who tricked me to meet Natsu today!"

"Uh… what's she talking about?" Natsu pryingly asked and struggled against Lucy's harsh hand in his face.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about… I must have confused the dates. You weren't supposed to meet Natsu until tomorrow. Today was Lucy's day with him!" Mira explained herself and both opposing girls gawped in shock.

"You're not even denying any of it?" Lucy furiously raised the question. Mira just smiled and skimmed through her diary.

"Yup, sorry, both of you. Today was Lucy's day with Natsu, tomorrow Lisanna's with Natsu, on Saturday Juvia and Gray and on Sunday Levy and Gajeel. I still have to come up with an idea how to set them up" Mira mumbled quietly as if she was talking to herself. The two younger girls just looked at her with disbelieving eyes. It was too awkward. Of course they both knew that Mira had a tendency to stick her nose into other people's businesses, but they did not expect her to be so involved. It was almost a fetish.

"What about Juvia and Lyon? Do you have a date prepared for them, too?" Lucy sarcastically verbalized her thoughts, still skeptical of whether this was really happening. Mira looked up at the blonde, her blue eyes sparkled as if enlightenment struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh yeah, I have to call him to check when he'll be in town. Maybe I should do it, right away" she said and wanted to leave the party. If it wasn't for her little sister holding her back by the collar, once again.

She glared over to Lucy, an insidious smirk on her face.

"Are you thinking the same thing, Lucy?" Lisanna devilishly wondered.

"I sure am" the blonde said.

"How about we'll set you up with someone, Mira?" Both of them expressed their same intention simultaneously and pointed at the white haired beauty.

* * *

**Yup, that's how it all started. ;)**

**The coming chapters will focus on the development towards the event in the prologue. It will be a little bit funny, a little bit thoughtful and have a little bit of Gray's DNA...**


	3. Chapter 2

**So guys, here it is: the second chapter! I've had a lot of time this week to treat you - my fellow fanfictioners - with several chapters. Rock & Roll, everyone! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Mirajane blushed a little when Lucy and Lisanna voiced that ridiculous idea. There was no one particular she was interested in. She could see how Lucy could end up in a relationship with Natsu. She could just as well see how her little sister could end up in a relationship with him. Even Erza harbored romantic feelings for some blue haired guy with a cool tattoo on his face. But when she thought about herself, there was no face she'd picture herself with. So it was a ridiculous idea.

Even the pink haired guy wasn't too interested anymore and walked to a table to play with Happy, the blue cat. Perhaps it was also the topic that scared him away. They were talking boys. Mira simply observed the girls raving about possible suitors. They referred to Gray Fullbuster: single, good-looking, somewhat a cavalier. As they looked into each other's eyes to assess the potential, they both shook their heads. Juvia was a creepy mental case when it came to love rivals. They pictured the blue haired mage drowning the lovely Mirajane. It was a no go.

They moved on with analyzing Jet or Droy as potential dates. Jet was a good fit, he was very loyal and friendly. But then again, perhaps too loyal to a specific someone, already: Levy McGarden. The same applied to Droy. They were Team Shadow Gear after all, friends since childhood. As Gajeel Redfox made a loud entrance, Lisanna took a deep breath as if he was the one for her sister. Gajeel was strong, cool and had his own sense of humor. Plus, they both enjoyed singing. Then he started munching iron and her hopes vanished like water in the desert.

Lucy scanned the guild and also couldn't find a single guy that would be a good match. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Natsu and then she peeked over to Lisanna who also looked at the fire breather. Both of them stared into each other's eyes and without giving it another thought, they agreed on "no way!"

"See, girls, there's no one for me. Just get on with your usual business" Mira urged them to give it up. "There are new missions on the board. You should pick one and earn some jewels!"

"Come on, Mira!" Lucy insisted on continuing their new project. "What do you look for in a man? There must be at least one person you liked, right?"

"Oh Lucy, I don't have time for this. I have to take care of all of you, all of Fairy Tail is my love" she articulated with sweetness and pure love in her heart.

"Sis, just shut up and tell us what you're looking for in a man! Magnolia is a big city and if we can't find anyone here, there is the entirety of Fiore to explore. Blue Pegasus has a few nice guys. God, even, Sabertooth has those cool twin dragons" Lisanna assertively undermined her sister's wishes to let it go.

"Lisanna, I didn't know you had such an eye out for boys" Lucy cheekily commented in surprise.

"Just get going, you two. This is a waste of time. Get yourselves a boyfriend first and then worry about me" Mira now pushed both of them away and got back behind the counter to prepare a few drinks for waiting customers.

While pouring juice into glasses, she observed her sister and Lucy walk off, lost in vivid conversation. Maybe they were right and it was time for her to look and find love. It might be nice for a change to have someone take care of her instead of her constantly taking care of others. Then, she chuckled to herself and discarded everything that ran through her mind just now. She did not need a man. The white haired beauty had a big and loving family. As long as she was in Fairy Tail's shelter, she was safe and secure.

Lucy and Lisanna walked out of the building into the sun over Magnolia. It was a clear blue sky and the temperatures a warm embrace, a nice day to chat about love. It couldn't be too hard to find a suitor for Mirajane. She was gorgeous, kind and caring. A man who wouldn't treasure those traits was undeniably insane. However, the problem was that Mira didn't want one. It was strange how openhearted she was with each and every member of Fairy Tail and loved everyone equally, but at the same time, she had massive walls around her, wouldn't let anyone see what's truly in her heart.

The two girls discussed this unsettling verity and even Lisanna, sharing Mira's blood, didn't know too much about her sister's preferences in men. It never dawned to her, but it was too bizarre that she never thought about it. Ever since Lisanna was young she was more involved with her own relationship with Natsu. She looked over to Lucy and smiled refreshingly. It was nice that someone as lovely as the blonde next to her had joined the guild. Together, Lisanna was certain that they'd find a good match for her big sister.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy turned to her friend and wondered.

"You know, Lucy. I am bit ashamed of myself that I know so little about my sister's taste in men…" the white haired girl pronounced her doubts in herself.

"Don't worry, if Mira doesn't talk about it, it can't be helped. We will find out, trust me!" Lucy assured and patted Lisanna's back. "You know what. I stumbled across a book in the guild's library. It has all sorts of recipes to brew magical potions!"

"What are you saying, Lucy? Should we trick her to fall in love?" Lisanna gawped in terror and shock at her friend's suggestion.

"Don't be ridiculous" Lucy knocked against Lisanna's head. "I read about a potion to help her see what's in her heart. Perhaps, Mira isn't too sure about her feelings either and doesn't know what she wants. Therefore, it might be a good push into the right direction. Besides, does anyone ever second-guess Cupid's way of spreading love? I mean, he shoots arrows, freaking pointy arrows!"

They both laughed at Lucy's last remark and decided to head to Lucy's apartment. It was actually Lisanna's first time at the apartment. She heard that Natsu and the rest of their team hung out regularly at the blonde's place. And it was a nice place. Lucy elegantly slipped out of her jacket and tossed it onto the bed. Pointing to a chair in the middle of the room, she asked her guest to make herself at home.

"Natsu usually sits in that seat. It is awfully comfortable! Do you want something to drink?" Lucy hospitably offered and walked into the kitchen. She had not thought about it and didn't even care that it was the very Lisanna who sat in her apartment. The white haired girl shared a history with her Natsu. But of course she wasn't Juvia and would sell her own grandmother to win her love's heart. And what was she thinking, anyway? Natsu was not hers, he was just a good friend and if he loved Lisanna, then she'd be happy for them.

She brought in two glasses of mineral water and walked to the shelves to find the book. At the table, Lucy browsed through the pages and found the recipe in a matter of a minute. "Wow, it is quite simple. I already have all the ingredients here, so we don't need to buy anything!" She said and instantly took off into the kitchen. "Lisanna, could you read out what I need?"

"Sure, um" Lisanna complied and took a look at the book. "Well, we need 8 red rose petals, a pinch of rosemary, 2 pinches of nutmeg, a teaspoon of sugar, a teaspoon of honey, a cup of spring water and – what in the world is that good for? – a hint of DNA of the opposite sex. I thought you said you had it all?"

"I do have it all. Gray always strips anywhere, anytime. I still have some of his clothes lying around, I'm sure there's a strand of hair somewhere" Lucy explained and reached up into the cupboards to get the herbs and spices. As she returned to the table and placed all of them, she walked into the bathroom and brought out a few clothes of her team mate. She handed Lisanna a black t-shirt and closely examined a pair of khaki trousers. She couldn't find anything and, high in hopes, glanced over to her partner in crime. She was still busy inspecting the shirt to the last corners. First, the right sleeve. Then she eyed the fabric all the way down. Still no hair. If they cannot find anything, there was only one piece of textile left: his underwear. Lisanna, did her best. At the left sleeve, she was still unsuccessful. Thoroughly going over the collar several times, Lisanna couldn't find a single hair either. Lucy grabbed the shirt out of Lisanna's hand and redid the same routine. "There has to be something" she furiously commented while tearing apart the t-shirt.

Then, there was a thin something. Could it be? Lucy was overexcited and used her delicate fingers to grab ahold of it. Confidence swept over her. She lifted her discovery into the light to identify it. Both of them looked closely, about to smile in relief to have found the last ingredient.

"It's just a fabric thread" Lisanna popped the bubble of delusional glee.

There was no other way around. They both leaned over to examine the last piece of Gray's outfit. Neither dared to pick it up. But Lucy swallowed up, focused all of her bravery and went ahead to search for the hint of male DNA. Of course, they wished that they wouldn't find anything. Nevertheless, there it was; on the inside; a nice strand of black pubic hair. "Should I get forceps or something?" Lisanna thoughtfully queried.

"No way! I'm plucking my eyebrows with those!"

"Sorry" Lisanna apologized and laughed at the stupidity of her question. "Let's cook this potion!"

"You still want to go through with it?" Lucy asked in shock, eyes dilated and mouth dropped open. "I mean, your sister is going to have to drink it. Drink something with Gray's you know what in it!"

"So?" Lisanna just shrugged bearing cute innocence on her face. Lucy shook her head and mischievously grinned.

"Are you sure that you're not the demon?" she silently whispered to herself and sighed. "Okay, let's do it"

It was the next day and both of them met up to head to the guild together. With determination, they entered the guild and already spotted the white haired beauty behind the bar. Insidiously smirking at each other, it was time to step up their game and initiate phase two of their evil plan to find a date for Mirajane!

* * *

**Did you like it? Or was it really really horrible and I should better stop the story altogether (*sniff*)... Please do let me know, there's a box below where you can type in something (not necessarily forcing you to do it, though)! So yeah, hope to see you next time when Lucy and Lisanna struggle to actually make Mira drink the potion... you know a blue haired someone insists to drink it instead...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo, Minna! Chapter 3 is up! I'd really love to thank each and every one of my fellow fanfictioners. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Rock & Roll ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Mira-Nee" Lisanna put on her heartwarming smile and called out her sister's name waving a hand. The bartender, expecting another crazy talk, wanted to disappear out of the back door and avoid another conversation on guys she might like. She knew it wasn't nice to hide from her own little sister, but it couldn't be helped. Unfortunately, Lucy snuck up from behind and pushed the white haired mage towards her little sister.

"Mira-Nee, I've come up with a great idea to find out about the type of guy you might like" the younger one started to talk.

"My, my… you two are too ambitious. Maybe it would be better if you focused your energy on other things. Like going on a mission" Mira tried to act like always and smiled charmingly. She scratched the back of her head and wanted to walk back to the bar. Yet, Lisanna grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her to the table to sit down.

"Don't worry, Lucy will take care of the customers" Lisanna winked at her blond friend who prepared a mysterious drink pouring in some magical potion they had brewed the day before. "So, I have made a list of character traits that I like and you can agree or disagree whether it is something for you, okay?"

"Guess, I can't run away, right?" Mira unwillingly complied to cooperate.

"Absolutely no way to run away, sis! Okay, first of all I like a man who is passionate" Lisanna started off and observed Mira who simply nodded in agreement.

"Somehow, I feel like you're going to describe Natsu" the older sister commented. "Which reminds me, he's waiting for you in the park. He told me that he wanted to spend some time with you, again. Ever since you've come back, you didn't really have a chance to catch up!"

"Shut up, sis, I know what you're trying to do! If he wants to talk to me, he should just come right up and talk to me. I'm back from the dead, remember?" Lisanna coldly neglected Mira's efforts to escape the conversation. "Next on the list; I like guys who are brave, caring and funny. I also admire strength and loyalty. Sometimes, I don't mind if he's a bit childish or inconsiderate, that could be cute at times. You know, it would be boring if he only acts the way I wanted him, too, right?"

"Right" Mira agreed once again and nodded to everything her sister said. "You know, Lisanna, I have a concrete picture of a guy that would fit that description and I don't think you'd be super thrilled if I went out with him. Which reminds me, he's really waiting for you. Natsu is a little too dense to realize that I invented the whole story about you having a surprise for him at the park!"

"Oh, Mira-nee! Why do you keep doing these things?" Lisanna held a hand against her forehead and shook her head in disbelief. Her sister was a nutcase and now she was going to have to go to the park to tell Natsu that it was just a trick to get them to hang out. She called Lucy over and ordered two drinks, one for her and one for her sister.

"Two drinks coming right up" Lucy raised her thump and hurried back to the bar to get the drinks. When the blonde came back to the table, there was a nice red colored cocktail for Mirajane and a simple glass of orange juice for Lisanna. They both adamantly observed Mira as she slowly raised the glass to her lips. Jerking her blue eyes to the blonde then to her sister and back and forth, Mira suspected that something was off.

"Girls? What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow and questioned.

"Nothing" both blurted out in bashfulness.

"I know that face, Lisanna!" Mira expressed her suspicions a little more stern. The older sister wasn't stupid and knew that something was up. So she queried why she got a nice cocktail whereas Lisanna just got a simple glass of orange juice. With that question on her mind, Mira directed it to the blond haired mage. Devilish seriousness marked her face and Lucy felt utterly uncomfortable. Very much like an insect about to be swatted.

"Um…well, you know dearest Mira, I wanted to prepare something special for you…" The white haired bartender still glared most viciously. Suspecting that she'd turn into Satan, Lucy was too afraid that her heart might bust out of her chest.

Then, when the blonde thought that it couldn't get any worse, Juvia walked past. As if the water mage had super creepy, super sensitive alien sensors, she found an unwelcome and overly keen interest in that very cocktail.

"Oh, what is this drink? Juvia thinks it smells really good and really wants to have a sip" she said looking right at the potion. And Mira didn't mind letting Juvia have a taste. She handed the drink over to her and both, Lucy and Lisanna, were shocked and couldn't react properly. It's not like they disliked the water mage, but Juvia already knew what was in her heart and if she had an even deeper understanding. It would be too much to fathom. Lucy, the alleged love rival, would be the first to bite the dust.

Juvia slowly raised the glass to her lips. The sweat ran down the side of Lucy's forehead. Her whole body trembled like jelly. It reached the lips. She slightly tipped the glass over to let the fluid come to her mouth. Lucy stopped breathing. Juvia was going to have a sip. What could she possibly do to prevent it? Everything happened in slowest motion. Yet, she had no time to think of a way to prevent the inevitable.

"Oh, Juvia, you know what Gray told me about you!" Lucy abruptly threw her arms around the water mage's shoulders and pulled her away. Juvia put the glass back onto the table and mindlessly walked with the blonde who was too glad that an idea had popped up like a flower during spring time.

"Hm…that was weird" Mira commented on Lucy's behavior. "So what is this drink? Is it some potion to help me fall in love?"

Lisanna, the only remaining player on team Luli against Mirajane, broke a sweat. Her sister was too smart. No way in hell would she drink it now!

"It's nothing, Mira-Nee" Lisanna assured her sister. "Trust me!"

"If you say so" Mira said and the warm smile returned to her face. Lisanna started to feel a little guilty for lying. But then again, not really; it was in her sister's best interest. "What's wrong, Lisanna?"

"Hm… I'm just thinking about whether it would be alright, if you actually dated Natsu. Perhaps he needs an older woman to take care of him" Lisanna voiced spontaneously and was shocked at her own words. Did she really just say that? An ice-cold arrow had also pierced through Mira and her mouth dropped open. She choked on her own spit as she heard her sister verbalizing such nonsense and in order to avoid a hiccup or something, she took a sip of the mystical drink.

"Come again" Mira wanted her sister to repeat it.

"I don't know, maybe you'd work out" Lisanna said it once more, this time with a cheery smile on her face. "Anyhow, I have to go to the park. We'll talk some more when I get back!"

She got up and walked towards the great entrance doors of the guild. Peeking over her shoulder to see Lucy join her sister at the table, Lisanna was too excited that her sister actually fell for it and took a life-changing sip out of the devil's cup. It wasn't bad to help her sister find love and happiness, was it? With a clean conscience, Lisanna left the building and headed to the park.

Lucy sat down on the seat and replaced Lisanna as company for Mirajane who drank a little more of the cocktail à la Luli.

"It's really delicious, what have you blended?" The white haired beauty wondered referring to the red drink in her hands.

"Oh, it's a mixture of some juices and a special ingredient: red rose petals. It gives it an exceptional, sweet scented note" Lucy responded casually. She was a pretty good actress, she'd say. To her it was still too immoral to have Mira drink something kind of revolting. Apart from the rose petals, there was a certain ingredient which made the drink very unique. The blue haired water mage would drain it down her gorge in gallons. But she tried to forget about it and focus on the task at hand: find a date for Mirajane. "So what were you two sisters talking about? Any ideas of what kind of guy you like?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like I said, I don't have time for dating. Apart from this, all the guys in the guild have their perfect matches, already" Mira was still against the whole dating part and Lucy was afraid that the potion did not have an effect. Maybe they had done something wrong, used the wrong ingredients.

"Come on, Mira, listen to your heart. What does it tell you?" Lucy tried to dig deeper and see whether the magical brew worked.

"Lucy, it is really nice that you want me to be happy. But I am happy already. Being a part of this guild makes me happy, what more do I need?" The bartender most adorably described her satisfaction with her life and wanted to get back to work. She got out of her seat and walked towards the bar. Lucy followed. On her way, Macao ordered a tall mug of beer.

"Mira, so you don't have any interests in men? I mean, there is absolutely no one you liked or loved before? You have never been in love?" Lucy pigheadedly inquired. It wasn't normal, the blonde thought. Everybody must have certain interests in finding a partner for life.

"Lucy…" Mira sighed at the counter. Then she turned around and looked deep into Lucy's hazel eyes as round as marbles. "You know, I used to like someone. But he's gone."

"Really, who was it? Do I know him? Where is he?" like a curious little girl upon listening to her mother reading a bedtime story, Lucy wanted to know more and more details.

"Well, it doesn't matter. He's gone, never to return again. Besides, it was not like I was in love with him. He helped me through a hard time, you know, we thought Lisanna had died," Mira explained reminiscing about the past. And Lucy couldn't help but notice a sad girl in front of her. It wasn't the Mira she knew. The Mira she knew was jolly, smiling and always optimistic. Therefore, she didn't want to evoke any bad memories and refrained from asking further questions.

Lucy now sat at the table and talked to Erza who ate a piece of strawberry cake. "Do you know something about Mira's type in men? I mean, you two grew up together, right?"

"Yes, we did. But we weren't on good terms back then. It seems like Mira doesn't have an interest in men or love. Being a part of Fairy Tail is enough bliss for her and that's a good thing, right? She's independent and finds her life's satisfaction in caring for others. That is admirable, I think!" Erza wisely described her guild mate's personality.

A little later, Lisanna finally returned from her date with Natsu and pryingly questioned Lucy whether she had discovered any novelties.

"Well, I don't know. It seems like the potion didn't work or she really does have everything her heart desires" Lucy sighed slightly discouraged.

"Oh, come on, Lucy. It's not about what she wants; it's about what she needs. And it couldn't be wrong to have some passionate man taking care of you" Lisanna verbalized her thoughts on this and expressed her concerns for her sister's love life.

"Hey, Lisanna; what's Mira doing with Natsu?" Lucy noticed some odd interaction between the big sister and her team mate. The white haired girl reoriented to see what Lucy was talking about and shock was scarred on her face.

Mira fondled Natsu's strong arms and wondered how much he worked out on a regular basis. It was unfamiliar, indeed. The Mirajane both of the girls knew would never ever lay her finger on a man like that. Even the other members of the guild noticed this bizarre scene.

"Hey Mira, I have strong arms, too!" A male voiced called into the room.

"You've got a wife. And aren't you a bit too old for me? I like my guys fresh and young" the white haired bartender commented with her usual charm, although Lucy and Lisanna knew that this was definitely not the usual Mira.

* * *

**Yup, she drank it and things start to go wrong… I hope the story is not getting boring or progressing too slowly. Is it even funny at all or have I failed miserably? :(**

**Let me know what you think, any corrections I need to make or just your thoughts on the story.**

**Next on A Date for Mirajane: Mira's on a date with … you will find out soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo, Minna! A special thank you to casey10rok, starflow.22 for reviewing the last chapter! It is so much of a motivation to continue the story! :) So here is Chapter 4: Mirajane's date with… Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

After that little stunt, Mira behaved absolutely normal. She attended to her customers as always, chatted with everyone as always and nothing extraordinary happened. A sigh of relief slipped out of Lisanna's mouth as she sat at the table observing her sister. Lucy left with Team Natsu for a spontaneous mission that Erza had picked and a little boredom humbled her mood. She rested her head on the table and sighed again.

At the end of the day, she walked home with her sister and finally pulled herself together to ask what it was all about.

"What do you mean?" Mira innocently questioned.

"What you did with Natsu; you caressed his arms and asked him private questions…" Lisanna tried to verbalize her thoughts.

"Oh that, it was a joke. Did you get jealous?" Mira explained and in a way it was a load off Lisanna's mind. What would she do if Mira actually liked Natsu, the salmon haired man of her childhood, the man she wanted to marry ever since she was little? It would be overly weird. So she had to nod. She did get a little jealous. But that wasn't out of the ordinary. Ever since she came back from Edolas, she had to share her love with Lucy. Back in Edolas, she didn't mind; Fireball – as they called him there – was someone else. Mira threw a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders. "You know, Lisanna, if you want to be with him, you have to be a bit more assertive. He's a great man," she said.

"What about Lucy? It seems like she makes him happy," Lisanna couldn't help but doubt herself.

"Lucy is a good friend, to me, to you and to Natsu. In the end, he has to decide" Mira attempted to lay out the situation. "It could be you, it could be her, or it could be someone else. Both of you, you're too afraid to express what's in your heart!"

Lisanna had to let her sister's wisdom seep in. She was right after all; in the end, Natsu had to choose between them and no matter how, each party had to support his decision.

"How about we'll go out to dinner, together? It will be fun. Just the two of us" Mira suggested with her beaming smile. "Elfman can take care of himself. Besides, I think I have set him up with Evergreen tonight."

So it was a date. Not the kind they had wanted for Mira, but it sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe Mira really didn't need a man to take care of her. She was already complete, didn't need a second half. If only Lisanna could be a little bit more like her. She wouldn't feel so sad when not being around Natsu. She could be a better friend to him and just take care of all of her friends the way her sister did. They used to call her demon, but to her she had always been an angel.

Strolling down the roads of Magnolia, Lisanna suddenly remembered where they were going. It was her favorite restaurant and having lived in Edolas for so long, she completely forgot about it. They walked in and the owner cheerily greeted Lisanna and expressed his glee when he heard that she returned. He had missed her because she loved his place so much. A waiter showed them to their table and Lisanna already knew what she wanted.

It was nice to sit at the table with her sister and she had made up her mind.

"You know what, Mira-Nee! I want to become more like you. So from now on, Natsu and I are just friends" she announced her resolve.

"Are you sure?" Mira was completely surprised by her sister's statement. But Lisanna remained unmoved and repeated her new conviction.

"So just theoretically, you wouldn't even mind if I went after him?" Mira queried, still skeptical.

"Not at all! If you want him, go get him" Lisanna said and smiled. She actually felt good about it.

"Because you know…" Mira started and Lisanna pricked up her ears. "It wasn't really a joke this morning. I walked past not thinking about anything and his muscles kind of caught my eye. You two talked so much about finding a date for me that I actually thought it might be a little fun to put myself out there."

Lisanna could not find any words to say. Her vocabulary seemed erased. "What are you saying?" she asked her big sister.

"I'm saying, maybe you're right. You know, you had described all these character traits and I thought about them and concluded that it would be nice. I'm 19 years old. I should mess around a little. Maybe I'll even find love!"

"What about 'I don't have time for this. I have to take care of all of you, all of Fairy Tail is my love.' Aren't we enough anymore?" Lisanna couldn't understand the world.

"Well, imagine it as some extracurricular activity. I will still take care of you. Additionally, I will treasure your advice and go on dates" Mira explained her state of mind as Lisanna drank up half of her glass of water to shift her circulation into gear. Her brain did not receive enough juice to process her sister's intentions. "And you know, it's been quite a long time since I last had sex!"

As soon as the latest words reached Lisanna's hearing, she sprayed water all over Mirajane. The younger coughed heavily and breathed in quick succession. What in the world did Mira just say? Of course they were sisters and talked about almost anything, but somehow they never really talked about that. As a matter of fact, Lisanna didn't even know about her sister's first time. When they were younger and before Lisanna supposedly died, her sister was all about fighting and doing badass missions. Now, Mira was a bubbly, caring, and well-mannered person, just like her counterpart in Edolas. So it was surprising that she'd word something like that.

"You know. The last man I had, he was a tender lover. He was very kind and loving" Mira spoke with thoughtful admiration.

"You never told me about him" Lisanna said.

"No, I couldn't. You were dead. I was so sad and he comforted me. At first it was just a little cuddling and then it just happened…" the big sister narrated and a sense of sadness swept over Lisanna. It must have been really hard on her sister. She couldn't imagine something like that. If Mira or Elfman died, she wouldn't know how to deal with the loss.

"I'm glad that he was there to comfort you. He must have been a great guy. Where is he, now?"

"Oh, we decided to break it off because it just didn't work out" Mira explained. Although Lisanna knew that there was much more to the story, she trusted that her sister would tell her when she's ready. "It's okay. It was nothing too serious. There are many fish in the water, right? Coming to think of it; I always thought Natsu was a little cute. Then, he's also passionate, wild and impulsive. I'm convinced that he'd be an amazing lover… and now that you've made up your mind that he's just a friend, maybe I'll take him for a test drive" Mira talked about her sister's friend as if it was the most common thing to converse such intimate intentions. Lisanna choked at that statement.

"How can you say something like this? Natsu is like family, you can't just take him for a test drive and then toss him aside" she tried to lecture her sister.

"You know me, Lisanna, I wouldn't just use him like that. You make it sound like I'm a demon, a succubus who'd devour men like candy canes" Mira was shocked by her sister's reaction.

"You better not hurt him like that" the younger sister was still huffy about it.

"I assure you that I won't hurt him. I'd make him feel good. You know, I can move my hips like a pro, enclose his manhood inside of me and massage it with my inner muscles. It will be sensational for him" Mira continued and described the whole thing too detailed for her little sister's taste. Lisanna, agitated and utterly distressed, abruptly got out of her chair and shouted at her sister. All the customers stared at them and Mira just chuckled. "Got ya!"

Lisanna couldn't follow. Her brain shut down. What was happening? Her sister, she truly was a demon. Mira was mean-spirited and totally out of line.

"See, little sis, you still care about him. No way, you two can be just friends" Mira clarified and softly asked her sister to sit back down.

"You're… you're unbelievable, Mira! I actually believed you" Lisanna started to get the joke and laughed about it herself.

"I'm sorry, I just enjoy having my little sister back" Mira shared the joy she felt.

"I'm also very happy to be back" Lisanna raised a glass to drink to that.

"But seriously, can I have him?" Mira brought it up again and they both laughed about it.

At home, Lisanna replayed the whole evening in her head while lying in bed. It was a fun night, Mira seemed completely normal, although she drank the potion that supposedly should help her see what's in her heart. They talked about Natsu and about Natsu and some more about Natsu. It dawned to her, then, Mira talked an awful lot about the salmon haired boy and described how cute he was. Maybe that was what's in her heart; her big sister liked Natsu.

It was the next morning and Lisanna had not even once closed her eyes to find a little rest. She heard her sister leave the house and her curiosity commanded her to follow. Like a spy, she trailed her big sister's move. Everything seemed quite ordinary. Mira walked in direction of the guild. Step by step, she followed after her sister. All of a sudden, Mirajane turned around to see whether someone was walking behind her. The little sister hid behind a tree and sighed in relief. Mira didn't see her.

Lisanna then thought to herself that she must be overreacting. Mira wouldn't go after Natsu, would she? Her sister was just heading to the guild like every day, wipe the tables clean and expect the first ones to come and have breakfast. Mira didn't have an ulterior motive. She didn't want to have intercourse with the innocent Natsu. Moreover, Natsu was too silly to actually do something so grown-up. As a matter of fact, Lisanna had never done it, herself, and Natsu, he was probably the same.

The younger sister still snuck around and played private investigator. And then, Mira did not turn to walk to the guild. Instead she walked into town. Where was she headed? Lisanna thought to herself and pictured the worst scenarios. What if Mirajane wanted to pay Natsu a visit, make him feel sensational…? She was most definitely suspicious and watched her big sister's every move. On the market, Mira just made a quick stop to purchase some fish and turned around. Now she was headed to the guild.

Lisanna wanted to punish herself for insinuating that her sister had evil intentions. It wasn't nice and it was not sisterly.

Because of her devious actions, the white haired girl didn't want to go to the guild just yet. Instead, she decided to stroll around town to clear her head. She walked to the river and relaxed by the bank. When she finally decided to head to the guild, meet up with Lucy or something. She walked the usual way and unexpectedly saw Mirajane in the distance. All the distrust returned. So she repeated the morning routine.

Then it was too frustrating that she lost sight of her. If it wasn't for Happy, whom she ran into, she wouldn't know where her sister was. Mirajane did go to Natsu's house. She even bribed the little cat to leave, so she'd be alone with him. Something was wrong, horribly wrong…

* * *

**Sorry! I hope you're not too disappointed that the date was just with her lovely little sister! And this chapter doesn't really have much humor in it… You can bitch at me in the box below! ;)**

**Chapter 5 will be up very soon! This will be the continuation of the events in the prologue (FINALLY)! Can you still hear Natsu's moans of sheer satisfaction? Rock & Roll!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo, Minna! Here it is: the cinquième chapitre! Enjoy the continuation ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Lisanna followed her big sister all the way to Natsu's house and eavesdropped on them. Whatever her senses had picked up, it was too much to handle. It was an emergency and she had to call Lucy over. Both were shocked, immobilized by what they saw and heard. Just like two mice hiding from a sinful cat, they shuddered while leaning against the wall underneath the window.

"Mira, I'm about to explode!" Natsu groaned loudly.

"Just let it go, let it all out!" Mira encouraged him.

Upon hearing Natsu's moans of purest satisfaction, they wished they had never brewed the potion. But who would have guessed that Mira would go after Natsu. She could have gone after Gray, he was naked all the times. Or what about Laxus, Lisanna always thought they'd make a good couple. Natsu was her dragonslayer. Sure, she had said so herself: "If you want him, go get him!" Nevertheless, she needed time to adjust. Feelings didn't change from one second to the other. She had to stop it.

Lucy just sat there. She didn't even know what disturbing images ran through the untainted mind of hers. All she knew was that it was worse than the scariest horror movie; it was a porn movie. Natsu moaned noisily, felt sensational and the worst part in all of it; she did not picture Mirajane in that scene. It was herself. She was a bad girl, a really bad, bad girl. Deserving of harsh beatings and whippings, Lucy started to slap herself in the face with vigorous force. She kept switching hands and appropriate cheek in four-four time. The sharp sound of her smacking resonated clearly in the peaceful area. If it wasn't for Lisanna stopping her, she probably would have beaten herself unconscious. And then, she didn't even know whether it would have been better. Mirajane was doing naughty things with Natsu. She had to stop it.

They swallowed up and irrationally broke through the window to crash the session. Natsu and Mira gaped in surprise. It was silent for a short while. Nobody said anything. They simply stared at each other.

"Hi guys! Mira is giving me a massage! She really has amazing hands," Natsu innocently broke the silence, lying on his back on the couch. He wasn't naked, still had his pants on. Lisanna and Lucy were overly relieved. But at the same time their faces tinted a tomato red. What were they thinking Mira and Natsu were doing?

"Natsu was really tense, especially in the legs. The muscles were strained and even swollen" Mira said and continued rubbing his legs. He let out another moan and verbalized that he didn't know how good a massage felt. "So girls, have you found any cute suitors for me?"

Lucy and Lisanna were still at a loss for words and ignored Mira's last question. They simply turned around like robots and stiffly tramped to the door to leave Natsu's house in shame, in an awful lot of shame.

Lisanna couldn't go home. She was too embarrassed and decided to sleep over at Lucy's place. They had become quite close over the past few days. So it wasn't too awkward. They talked about the events and wholeheartedly laughed about their naughty imagination.

"But you got to admit" Lucy stated. "It really did sound like they were doing something perverted."

"I know, right? I was just sitting there and couldn't process any of it. Natsu, innocent and naïve Natsu?" Lisanna agreed while giggling her tummy sore. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She kept replaying last night's dinner in the back of her head. Her sister's joke was out of line. Then again, maybe it was just because she had returned from the dead. It must be considered that Mira just felt like her old self again and started to become mean again. When they were younger she had always made fun of her little sister's relationship with Natsu, especially because she disliked Erza and anyone affiliated to her. Lisanna quietly looked at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

"Is there another reason you wanted to stay over?" Lucy now asked as she noticed that her friend retreated to her inner self.

"Yesterday, Mira and I had dinner and she was a bit strange. You know, she said that it would be fun to mess around a little. It surely did sound like the Mira I once knew, but not like the Mira she had become" Lisanna thoughtfully expressed her worries.

"Are you saying that the potion did have an effect on her? Of course I thought that it was weird, too. Mira usually doesn't go over to Natsu's and treat him with a sensual massage. But she seemed quite normal, caring and compassionate" Lucy tried to calm the white haired girl down.

"I think you're right. Maybe she's just happy and at ease to know that I'm back and teases me just like any other older sister would" Lisanna cleared up her conscience and a hint of a smile decided to revisit her face.

"I'm pretty sure of it" Lucy acknowledged although she wouldn't know about it being an only child. "But if you'd feel more comfortable, we could have Levy look over the recipe, see whether we've overlooked something, side effects that wear off!"

"Yeah, we can do that. Just to be safe" Lisanna muttered and soon fell asleep.

The next day, at the guild, Lucy and Lisanna entered to meet a cheerful Mirajane who asked them about the sleepover. The white haired bartender appeared to be her normal self and Lisanna sighed in relief. Her sister was as glistening as ever and already prepared a nice breakfast for the three of them. To her, it was also a load off her mind that her older sister did not talk about the events at Natsu's house. It must have been so trivial that it was not worth mentioning.

"Mira, do you know when Levy will be in? Or is she still on a mission?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Levy and her team returned yesterday evening. They'll be here any minute" the white haired beauty replied. "I have to get back to work. Maybe you should go on a mission together. We have a few new ones that are close by and well paid!"

Mira got out of her chair and walked to the bar to clean the surface once more and prepared the usual drinks for Macao and Wakaba who just entered. A few minutes later, the blue haired bookworm and her teammates entered as well. Jet and Droy called out a loud "hello everyone" and walked towards their habitual table. Levy walked up to Lucy as if she knew that they wanted to talk to her.

"Good morning Lisanna. Hi Lu-chan! You two look lovely today! How are you doing?" she kindly greeted both of them.

"I'm feeling as good as ever!" the blonde answered with a charming smile on her face. "You know, I want to talk to you about something I've found in this book, do you have time?"

"If it's about books, I'll always have time" Levy didn't even care what it was all about. They were really good friends, after all. In the library, the three of them sat down at a table and skipped through the pages of the book.

"Well, the recipes look all legit. Why did you two want to know? Do you want to make one? A love spell for Natsu or something?" Levy asked jokingly, still looking at the book as if it was some rare discovery on an archeology trip.

"Don't be ridiculous, where did you get that idea?" Lucy uncomfortably queried in attempts to cover up their real intentions.

"You know, Levy" Lisanna started to explain. "Ever since I've come back, I don't really know how to act around all of you. I am really happy to be back home, but at the same time, I'm a little bit conflicted to have caused so much trouble by having kind of died. I've come across this harmless potion to help me see what's in my heart, so I can act more natural and open up to all of you again."

"Oh, Lisanna… I didn't know you felt like that. But it is very comprehensible that you're a bit lost. I can't think of anybody who had ever experienced the things you have. So where is that recipe and I'll have a look whether it will be the right one to help you!"

Lucy had to give it to her partner in crime, Lisanna was really cunning and creative when it came to their semi-secret plan. They browsed through the book to find the very potion Lisanna mentioned and Levy dug her nose into the details and even read between the lines.

"Well, this potion is rather simple and definitely harmless. The components are nothing too extraordinary and usually, it is used to find love, be slightly more confident when it comes to knowing what one wants. In your case, the DNA part can be left out because you simply want to get to know your heart" Levy started talking while rereading the recipe and the potion's description over and over again to certify that she didn't miss anything. "It also helps you act on behalf of your heart. For example, if you're overthinking things, the potion will be a small nudge in the right direction. It will help you follow your feelings."

Both of them sighed. They didn't turn Mirajane into some nympho, out to lay every single man there is. It was a harmless potion and perhaps she did house visits now, because her heart wants to take care of her family in more ways. Natsu was sore and tense, so if it hadn't been for Mirajane giving him a massage, he might have gotten sick or something.

"Thanks Levy, you're really the best!" Lucy tapped her blue haired friend's shoulder and winked at Lisanna. Everything was going to be alright. They laughed happily in the library and headed out to the lounge of the building to hang out with the other guild members. Just as they opened the doors, it was the Fairy Tail they both knew and loved. Natsu was fighting with Gray, all naked. Cana drowned herself in booze. Erza ate her strawberry cake. And Mirajane, she gracefully walked around and flashed her perfect set of white teeth.

Then Juvia walked up to Lucy and growled "Love Rival" with a scratchy and deep voice.

"Juvia, it's alright. I'm not interested in Gray!" Lucy raised both of her hands and tried to calm the blue haired girl down.

"Juvia does not think Lucy's the rival! SHE IS" Juvia explained herself and pointed at Mirajane. Neither Lisanna nor Lucy knew what the water mage was referring to. As they looked more closely, Gray stood petrified on the spot and Natsu yelled at him, not necessarily uncommon, but the words out of Natsu's mouth were.

"Mira was going to massage me with those hands! I can't let her touch me now, you perverted stripper!" he shouted spouting bits of fiery flames.

"She touched him! She touched him before Juvia did! Unforgivable!" Juvia was overly creepy and the fact that it seemed to be raining outside was not a good sign.

"Her hands were so soft" Gray mumbled to himself blushing a deep red.

Lucy and Lisanna did not understand anything and no one seemed to help them comprehend the happenings. So they had to interrogate the only person who could provide the answers. Both ferociously walked up to Mirajane and raised the question. "What the hell happened, Mira?"

"Oh, Gray stripped in front of everybody, like always, and I simply told him that he better do it in the bedroom with a special girl" the white haired bartender casually explained. But it still did not clarify the heated situation. Gray was frozen on the spot, Natsu agitated and Juvia assassin-like. "Oh yeah, I might have grabbed his you know what to have a feel of his manhood!"

Mira still bore her sincere smile on her pretty face as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And just like that, she walked off to service waiting customers.

"Girls, do you have something to confess?" Levy appeared behind them and voiced her suspicions. "You know that Mira is a demon at heart, right? If she drank that potion, it was surely not the nudge in the right direction!"

* * *

**So Mirajane's a demon and she touched it. Am I doing fine with the story? Leave a review to share your love! You've been really amazing so far, thanks so much for your support! :)**

**Next on A Date for Mirajane: The demon likes guys and kisses…**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Disregarding the chaos outside, Lucy and Lisanna dragged Levy back into the library. Although Mirajane still appeared to be her charming self, always beaming and smiling, an unsettling feeling grew inside of them. It was hard to explain, but something was wrong about her. And the cause of it was undeniably related to the magical potion they had mixed for her. Therefore, it was their responsibility to find a way to reverse its influence.

"We're so sorry that we weren't honest with you" Lisanna apologized to Levy and started to explain the whole situation. It started out as harmless fun to help her big sister find love. It seemed like a good and virtuous idea. Had things gone the way they anticipated, everything would have been fine.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes we get stupid ideas and on the spur of that moment they seem very convincing" Levy rubbed the back of her head and smiled. She was as forgiving and as kind as always; a true friend. It was good to know that they could count on her, they thought to themselves.

"You're such a great friend, Levy-chan" Lucy hugged her blue haired mate. "So how can we cancel the effects of that potion?"

"Well, I'm really sorry to say this, but there are no remedies for these potions. You see, having finished this book, the wizard started working on the book with all the counter potions. Unfortunately, he died during experimentation. The lab exploded and everything, including the anti-potions, has been destroyed" Levy announced the bad news.

"WHAT?" Both, Lucy and Lisanna, blurted out in terror and disbelief. Just as the information was processed, they made themselves small on the ground. Hiding in a corner, they wrapped their arms around their knees and wanted to disappear forever. "What have I done? What have I done" both of them kept repeating like broken record players. Of course it was a natural reaction. They have tricked the lovely Mirajane to drink a malicious potion; justice has been served and now they have to face the consequences.

"Don't worry guys" Levy tried to cheer them up. "Usually, the effects of magical potions don't last forever!"

And just as this news reached their comprehension, they inhaled deeply and got out of their corner.

"Oh thank god" Lucy sighed. "It could only be a few more days to a week, right?"

"A week of crazy Mirajane can be handled. We just have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like having a taste of that marshmallow candy! I can do it, I can keep her on the leash" Lisanna said very confident and convinced that everything will be alright.

"Lisanna, you didn't have to remind us of the marshmallow candy" Lucy commented on her white haired friend's choice of words.

"Sorry, I got carried away…" Lisanna apologized and recalled her sister talking about it, after she explained the situation and walked off. Lucy and Lisanna followed after her to sort things out.

"Mira-Nee" Lisanna started to scold her sister for the indecency. "You can't just run around and touch Gray's… um… extension. You can't just touch any men's extension for that matter!"

"I know, I know, Lisanna. I just walked past, did not think of anything, saw Gray stripping, told him not to and kept staring. I heard a voice in my head scream 'Don't do it' but a subconscious impulse urged me to do it, anyway!" Said Mirajane and smiled not showing any form of regrets. She even added that "it was really soft. Like marshmallow candy."

"Well, another thing I think you might want to know" Levy pulled them back from the memory and could not decide whether she should tell them or not. Eventually, she opted to lay out the facts. Lucy and Lisanna pricked up their ears to eavesdrop on every word the blue haired bookworm wanted to express. Levy talked really mildly, almost inaudible. "Well… you know… the wizard aimed to create the best potions there are, better effects and improved longevity."

"What are you saying, Levy?" Lucy instantly reacted and prepared for the worst. "Are you talking a month, a year? Just let us know!"

"Um… you know…" Levy was really afraid to say it. The fact that Lucy's and Lisanna's heads appeared to be gigantic, graced with massive red eyes didn't comfort her at all.

"Just say it" Lucy urged her friend.

"The effects of his potions last indefinitely" Levy quickly announced. "Sorry, Jet, Droy and I have to go on a mission. All the best, guys" she said while rushing out of the library and leaving both of them to their inevitable fate. At a loss for words, they couldn't even grasp that dear Levy Mcgarden, always friendly and ready to lend a hand bailed on them. It was end-of-the-world worthy. They envisioned demonic Mirajane on an elegant sofa being fed grapes by Gray and gently massaged by Natsu. It was a disturbing sight.

After they had followed after Levy and left the library, they had wished that Mirajane would sit on that classy chair with male company around her. Whatever visual input they had perceived then, was like salt in the eyes. It removed all color from their faces. They might need surgery to keep their lower jaw attached to the upper one. Mouths dropped open; it was too surreal to comprehend. Mirajane walked up to both of them and gleamingly smiled with the comment: "My, my; isn't this cute?"

It wasn't cute at all. It was terrifying, overly disconcerting. Lucy thought she needed to join Cana in her drinking game to have the memories ripped out of her oversaturated brain. Lisanna just fainted and almost hit the ground if it wasn't for Lucy's surprisingly quick reaction time. The blonde pointed at the two guys in front of her and directed a most important question to Mirajane: "What the hell are they doing?"

"They were fighting again and I don't approve of such behavior in the guild, anymore. So I forced them to make up!" Mira explained in her usual calm voice.

"This is not making up! It is making out" Lucy still pointed at Natsu and Gray who unwillingly closed in on each other.

"You dare to second-guess my methods?" The white haired demon turned to Lucy, darkness burning in her evil eyes. She had changed into her Satan Soul form and Lucy did not intend to contradict, her life was too precious. Still, she had to do something. The boys were clearly horror-struck with whatever they were about to do. Their lips moved closer and closer. Each retracted again, shot a glare over to Mira and tried their best to go through with it, once more. Closer than comfortable, Gray felt Natsu's warm breath on his skin and Natsu felt Gray's ice-cold aura all around him. It was torture for them and they had to decide which was worse, Mirajane's wrath or this? Put like that, it was an easy decision for both of them and then their lips connected initiating a 'brotherly' kiss.

"WAHHH, they did it! It's Yaoi!" Lucy shouted with a furious tone in her voice.

"Very well, guys" Mira returned to her everyday form. "Now, what lesson have you learned?"

"Don't fight with each other, ever again" both of them muttered in unison, intimidated by the demon in front of them. Before getting back to work, she gently caressed Gray's cheek and winked at Natsu. "Good boys" she said.

It was worse than expected. Lucy slapped Lisanna to wake her up. She was too agitated and if the white haired girl kept losing consciousness, the blonde foresaw the dreadfulness of facing Mira all by herself and frankly, that would be a hint too challenging. Besides, Lisanna did say that all they had to do was keep her sister from doing stupid things. But the white haired girl factually did nothing to keep Mira on the leash. The older sister was a hellhound on the loose.

"Ah, thank god it was all a dream," Lisanna regained consciousness and saw Gray and Natsu quietly sitting at the table not talking to each other. "It was such a weird dream, Lucy. Gray and Natsu…"

"Kissed" Lucy interrupted and Lisanna realized. She almost fainted again. Instead, she just went blank, stopped breathing and tried to comprehend.

"It's worse than I had imagined…" she mumbled.

"That's a mild way to put it…" Lucy expressed her opinion.

* * *

**Sorry, the chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones. You can unleash your wrath in the box below! I'm a masochist and love to be harshly reviewed by lovely critics! ;)**

**Next on A Date for Mirajane: It's gonna be different, it's gonna be fluffy, it's gonna be an actual date (girl and a guy)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Late in the evening, the white haired beauty was still cleaning the last tables when someone walked into the guild. It was dark. She had turned off the lights already and did not expect anyone. She looked up and couldn't tell who it was. According to the less delicate footsteps, she could only reason that it must be a man. He came closer. The face was still covered by shadows.

"Who is this?" the bartender called out into the echoing darkness where the figure kept closing in. He didn't answer. She held a tight grip to the cloth she was wiping surfaces with and prepared to fight. Then, she could see the lips. Gentle lips of light rose color. With another step, she recognized his face in all of his glory. It tricked a playful smile onto her face.

"Yo, Mira, are you alone?" Natsu asked her and walked up to the hardworking mage. "Oh, Lisanna, I'm sorry. I thought you were your sister!"

"She went home early because she had something to do and I decided to wrap things up over here. What are you doing here?" she kindly asked and continued cleaning.

"Well, I got a little bored at home. Happy wants to confess to Charle and didn't want me with him. I thought you were hanging out with Lucy" Natsu explained the situation. "So, I was hoping to find someone in the guild, even Gray. Maybe we could do a mission or something together!"

"Ah, I see" the white haired girl started to giggle. "You and Gray haven't fought much since Mira forced you to make up!"

"Don't remind me of that traumatizing experience" Natsu tried his best not to remember.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, finished her shift and put the cloth into the sink.

"It's okay, it's okay" Natsu grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "We were so scared of her that we both thought it was the easier to just go through with it!"

"Is that so? Do you want to grab a bite? I hope you haven't eaten yet" the white haired walked up to him and adjusted his vest.

"I'm always hungry" Natsu happily agreed to go out with her and just as this thought reached his comprehension, he realized that it was somewhat like a date. Warm blood travelled up to his face and colored his cheeks a shade of red. The take-over mage commented on his adorable reaction and pulled him by the arm out of the building.

Underneath a deep blue starry sky, they strolled around the city of Magnolia. It was still so lively. Friends hung out at the local pubs and quite a number of couples decided to have a relaxing promenade this nice evening. While observing all the people walking past, the fire mage thought about how they viewed the two of them. As his female company pulled him by the arm to enter a nice restaurant, it was certain that they appeared to be an item and he truly did not mind at all. She was lovely after all and smiled beautifully pointing at the fish in an aquarium by the entrance of the brasserie.

"A table for two" a waiter walked up to Natsu and asked him.

"Um… yes, please" the salmon haired boy nodded while his date still observed the multicolored fish.

"Do you prefer a private table at the window or no special preferences?" the waiter politely raised another question. Natsu blushed a little because the attendant clearly thought they were a couple.

"No preferences" Natsu responded and laughed sheepishly. To his dismay, the waiter led them to a very private table in a corner close to a window and even lighted a candle. It was a romantic atmosphere and he felt overly shy that he forgot to pull out a chair for his alleged girlfriend. She gracefully accepted the menu and lovingly smiled at the waiter. He had a scrutinizing eye on the pink haired mage and probably wondered how someone like Natsu could score such a classy lady.

"Have you ever been to this restaurant?" his beaming company asked.

"Um… not really. I usually don't have enough money to eat at such a fancy restaurant" Natsu, still shy and a little uncomfortable, remarked.

"Then you have to try their grilled fish. It's the best in town" she recommended while looking through the menu. Natsu flashed his signature grin and agreed to the suggestion. He started to wonder why he felt so weird around her. They used to hang out a lot when they were younger and now they were adults, therefore it was only appropriate to go out like this.

"Hey, Lisanna, what are you two doing with poor Mira? I heard you brewed a potion to help her see what's in her heart" he wondered about their secret plan.

"Interesting… where did you hear that?" She raised an eyebrow and questioned as if he was being interrogated.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her anything. It's just a rumor that's been going around in the guild" he clarified all he knew about it.

"I see…" the white haired girl refrained from spilling any information on that. When the waiter returned to the table to take the order, Natsu ordered the grilled fish, as his date suggested, and she chose a chicken salad.

"This is nice, just you and I. Like old times" he charmingly commented on the situation. The evening went well, although they didn't really converse much. They talked about the last missions and a little bit about Happy and Charle. After they left the restaurant, they decided to walk underneath the romantic moonlight and watch the stars. Sitting down on the grass in the park, the white haired girl leaned a head against his strong shoulder and mentioned: "You're really good at this, Natsu. I honestly enjoyed myself, tonight."

They relished the silence beneath the tree and watched the stars for a few more moments when a bright shooting star flew across the sky.

"A shooting star" Natsu pointed out. "Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah, I wished for this moment to never end" she said and moved closer to him to cuddle a little. He wanted to take her hand and hold it, but she quickly got up. "And because I told about my wish, it will not come true. Would you take me home? It's getting late."

He looked up at his childhood friend and smiled. His cheeks kept switching colors from the usual skin tone to a heated red. Nevertheless, he became a hint more confident and threw his arm around her to pull her close. A little later, they both stood in front of the Strauss' house, eyes locked on each other. This was the perfect moment for a kiss he thought to himself. He leaned in to act on the impulse, but slowed down midway through. Rationalizing that he was going to kiss her made him nervous.

"Natsu, what you're doing here?" he heard Lisanna's voice calling out and glanced over to where it came from. And down the path to the entrance doors, there she stood the younger white haired girl. He turned to look at who was standing in front of him and there she was again, the white haired girl.

Natsu couldn't understand anything. Two Lisannas was too much for his burned brain. He tried to understand the situation. Maybe Lisanna never died and Edolas Lisanna was transported here. It didn't make sense because the other Lisanna didn't have any magic to have been pulled into this world. Maybe Lisanna had a twin sister nobody knew of and then she made an unexpected appearance. Another possible explanation could be that his childhood friend tried so hard to hang out with Lucy and him at the same time that she split in two… It was an overload of information. He couldn't process it and slowly he was getting dizzy from all the thinking.

"Mirajane Strauss! A WORD!" The other Lisanna suddenly yelled.

"What happened to Mira-nee, little sis?"

As he turned to look again, he saw Lisanna transform into Mirajane and that was when he stopped thinking. Lisanna pushed Mira into the house and apologized for everything that had happened. Then, she loudly closed the door. Natsu was at a loss for words, stood there for a few more minutes and eventually decided to simply walk home.

"What in the world were you doing with him looking like me?" Lisanna became a monster and shouted at her older sister. Mirajane backed into a corner and smiled in bashfulness.

"Well, I wanted to unravel his feelings for you, whether he'd dare to take it to the next level…" Mira attempted to talk herself out of the catastrophe she had caused.

"And what would you have done if he actually did?" Lisanna was still a roaring beast.

"Hm… now that you mention it; I have not thought so far ahead" Mira was awfully calm despite the monstrous little sister in front of her. Then she put on an evil stare and mentioned: "And what about you? Don't you have something to tell me? I'm referring to the potion you made to help me see what's in my heart?"

Mira had turned the tables and scolded Lisanna for her deceiving actions. As Elfman rushed out of his room, sleepy and rubbing his eyes, he wondered about the noise. "What's happening, why are you yelling at each other?"

"Mira tried to seduce Natsu" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna tricked me into drinking a suspect liquid" Mira said.

"Staying out of girls' business is manly" Elfman said and went back into his bedroom. The sisters stared at each other, did not emanate a single word. It was just cold staring.

"Fine, I'll go and apologize to him first thing in the morning," Mira said and crashed on the couch of their living room.

"I'm sorry for the potion. We thought it might help you open up to us and tell us what you like in a man" Lisanna also expressed her regrets and sat down next to her sister who took her into her arms.

"Well, it's alright. It's just a harmless potion, right? The effects will wear, soon. Besides, I don't feel much different" Mira said and held her sister tight in her grasp. Lisanna's cheek turned a sheepish red and she refrained from sharing more information on the indefinite effects of that potion. She was in Mira's embrace after all; one mistake and her demon sister would break all the bones in her petite and fragile body.

In the morning, Mira headed straight to Natsu's house to apologize as she had promised her sister. She arrived quickly. It was still early and no one answered the door. Right before she wanted to leave, a tired pink haired boy opened. He wore a loose white t-shirt, a pair of white shorts, and as usual his white scarf around his neck. His hair was a little messy and Mira had to admit that he looked really cute like that.

"Oh, Mira, it's you. It is really you, right? Not someone else who changed their appearance to look like you?" Natsu articulated his somewhat ridiculous thoughts.

"Yeah, it's me. No one can take-over my looks. Lisanna is specialized in animal forms and Elfman, come on, why would he do that? It's not manly…" Mira explained in a kind and overly friendly manner. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in" Natsu invited the white haired in, scratched his head, held a hand against his abs and yawned widely.

"I came to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to trick you or anything…" Mira calmly expressed the guilt she felt.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing" Natsu said while brushing his teeth. "Why did you do it, anyway?"

"To be honest… I don't know" Mira dwelled in her thoughts and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Maybe, I just wanted to have what she has. I mean you and Lisanna are great together. You've known each other since you were little and you even talked about getting married. I don't have anything like that. So just for once, I wanted to know what it's like to be her."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're awesome the way you are" Natsu came out of the bathroom and walked up to Mira. "You're beautiful, kind and caring. I think everyone in Fairy Tail loves you for who you are. And men are lining up to be with you, you're Mirajane Strauss. How many times have you graced the cover of the Sorcerer's Magazine?"

Natsu was really close to her and looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. She returned his gaze, and for the first time, she saw the man he had become. He was serious, honest and very grown-up. She only knew him as the wild, rambunctious, impulsive and overly silly type. It made an awful lot of sense why Lisanna found a liking in such a young and complex man and why Lucy felt so safe around him. And now, even she felt a little sentimental.

Mira raised her head a little to reduce the distance between them. His warm breath caressed her soft lips. He didn't mind her getting so close. It was a good sign. She placed a hand onto his cheek and fondled the soft skin of his face. He still didn't back away. She moved closer, only an inch away. Before their lips connected, Mira reviewed her options. Retract, because he was Natsu Dragneel, her little sister's crush, or go through with it because she longed for a passionate man to take care of her.

* * *

**Please leave a review, follow or favorite. Would be super awesome to see numbers - although I sort of dislike math - to motivate me! :D**

**Anyhow, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, faved and followed so far. Your support means a lot to me. A special thanks to Casey10rok, my most loyal reviewer! And Delilah; I'll keep it in mind! ;)**

**Next on A Date for Mirajane: Lucy and Lisanna wouldn't mind, would they? Of course they would!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome back, fellow fanfictioners. I've had a lot of fun writing this story so far! Your support keeps me motivated! Aye! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Mira lifted her head. Their noses almost touched. His warm breath felt soft on her lips and he did not seem to mind her getting so close. It was a good sign. She placed a gentle hand onto his cheek and fondled the delicate skin of his face. He still did not back away. She moved closer, only an inch away. Before their lips actually connected, Mira reviewed her options. Retract, because he was Natsu Dragneel, her little sister's crush, or go through with it because she longed for a passionate man to take care of her.

With a feeble slap against Natsu's cheek, she broke it off and said: "You know that we should not be doing this, right?" She backed away and increased the distance between their faces. Natsu just gave her that stare, lost like a puppy.

"What shouldn't we be doing?" he wondered.

"You know, Lisanna is my little sister. Lucy likes you and I'm not going to get in the way" the white haired mage sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry about them. They wouldn't mind" he tried to convince her otherwise.

"Of course, they would. We can't just kiss and pretend the world is going to be okay with it" she got a little angry because Natsu didn't get it. And he truthfully didn't comprehend anything.

"When were we going to kiss?" He asked with innocent charm. Mirajane almost choked. The shock of disbelief punched her right in the face. One thing was certain; Natsu factually was as dense as everyone described. No wonder Lucy and Lisanna had such a hard time taking it to the next level. He was an unknowing, overly tall and masculine child, 10 years of age. "I'm just kidding. I kind of knew what we were going to do. Gray had teased me about it ever since you made us do it. He kept saying that I'm a bad kisser and should get some practice!"

"And you thought it would be alright to practice with me?" Mirajane was appalled to hear that.

"Well… um… yeah, now that I think about it. It wasn't the best of ideas" Natsu had to admit and sheepishly chuckled. Mirajane was a little too disturbed by the thought of it and wanted to storm out of his house when a subconscious impulse held her back.

_Wait, maybe it's not such a bad idea, after all. I want to mess around and have a little fun…_

"Natsu" Mirajane now turned around again and looked at the salmon haired boy. An insidious grin graced her face and a black fire burned inside her eyes. "You know, perhaps I'll help you become a good kisser."

"Seriously?" Natsu flickered like fireworks. He was going to show Gray that he's a great kisser. No way was he going to be inferior to the ice stripper. Mira just thought to herself that those two idiots were a little too weird to be real. Competing against each other, trying to find out who was the better kisser… Who was going to judge in the end? Unless they intended to kiss each other again, it was no real use to practice. Of course she could be the mediator. And it was Natsu; he didn't think that far ahead and for the time being, it was going to be a lot of fun to teach him the art of making love with the lips and tongue.

"Okay, Natsu. Come closer and show me what you've got" Mirajane said assertively and closed her eyes. She waited for him to approach and ignite the dragon slayer's fire. Step by step, he gradually advanced towards her. It was very exciting. Mira's heart was pumping blood on highest pressure. He was almost in front of her. She felt her muscles stiffen and told herself to loosen up a little. It was just Natsu, not the mystery guy of her dreams. He placed his hands onto her shoulders. She tilted her head upwards to ease the access to her lips. The sizzling breath of the fire mage fondled her smooth skin.

"I'm kissing you now, alright?" he broke the romantic atmosphere with that comment.

"Just do it, for god's sake" Mira urged the young man to go ahead.

"Okay, okay…" Natsu said and loosened up by shaking his arms and hopping around a little. Then he just swallowed up and kissed her.

"That was it?" Mira opened one eye to peak, brow raised. "That was not a kiss… a fly buzzing past would have left a better sensation!"

"Don't be mean, Mira, I told you I'm not too good at it" Natsu felt a little bit hurt by the white haired mage's harsh words.

"Well, 'not too good' is the euphemism of the year. Let me show you how it's done" the confident girl said and literally attacked him with her lips. They both fell onto his couch and continued. He was so shocked that his mouth dropped open, perfect for her tongue to enter and sensually massage his. She was really good at it and he started to feel a tad bit aroused.

Lisanna was in the guild and waited for her sister to come. When the doors opened, she turned around to look at who was coming in. It was Lucy.

"Good morning, Lisanna. Where's Mira?" the blonde was bright sunshine inside the building.

"Oh, Lucy, it's you. She's over at Natsu's to apologize. You'll never guess what she did last night!" Lisanna got out of the chair and walked up to the celestial spirit mage.

"I'm guessing it was not a massage…" Lucy had no clue what the older sister could have done this time. Ever since the lovely Mirajane drank the potion, no day had passed by without any scandals. Compared to the guy on guy performance, most of them weren't bad. They were just surprising. Mira simply slipped in a few outrageous comments. One time, when Lucy talked to Levy, a particular iron dragon slayer had been the topic. The white haired bartender walked up and asked whether he can extend any of his body parts the way he extended his iron fists. Levy's face was a ripe tomato and even Lucy thought that it was rather random and inappropriate. Hence, she could not guess what insanity Mira came up with this time. It must have been very debauched that she had to apologize to Natsu.

"No, it was not a massage. She actually went out with him. And not as herself; she used her magic to look like me. Crazy, huh? That woman…" For Lisanna, it was still too irritating to think about it. Lucy could not find adequate words to say. It was beyond her imagination. No one in their right mind would do such a thing. The blonde remembered when Mira had changed her appearance to look like her. That was to protect her from Phantom Lord. She would have never thought that Mira would use the same trick to go out with a guy, with Natsu. Poor Natsu, how confused must he have been?

"And now she's with him? Are you sure that she's actually going to apologize? It is Mira, I know, but recently, I don't think she's very reliable" Lucy expressed her concerns. "How long has she been?"

"Well, of course she's going to apologize. She's not going to do anything perverted, right?" Lisanna tried to convince herself that Mira was a woman of her words. And just as that thought rushed through her mind, Lisanna recalled that her big sister had said numerous indecencies that she should not religiously follow up on. "Okay, convinced. We need to head over, right away!"

When the doors sprung open, a pink haired fire mage entered the guild with a toothy grin on his boyish face. Both girls sighed in relief to see him cheerful and glistening; Mira did not do anything to hurt him. Then again, she wouldn't hurt him. She wanted to make him feel sensational and Natsu was in a very good mood that day; hailing and overly content with life. They turned to face each other, eyes widened. "No way, right?" Lucy and Lisanna worded in unison.

"No, not him" Lisanna said. "Not after one date…"

"You're right. Besides, Mira's not like that either" Lucy added.

"Hey, Luce! Do you feel like going on a mission?" Natsu walked over to Lucy and placed a hand on her head to tousle her blond hair as if she was some little girl. "I feel like I could conquer the world!"

"Sure, why not. I still need a little money for next month's rent. Just the two of us? Without Gray and Erza?" Lucy agreed to his suggestion.

"Lisanna! Wanna come with?" Natsu turned to the other girl and asked her to join. She blushed a hint of pink. It had been a very long time since they had been on a mission together. After she had come back from Edolas, she only went on missions with Elfman, did a few with Juvia and several solo. Natsu had his own team now and she wasn't a part of it. But having bonded with Lucy, it was one of Natsu's best ideas to team up.

"Yes, it's a very good idea. I'd love to join you!" Lisanna smiled from one side of her face to the other. "Let's go pick one!"

They only spent a few minutes at the board and rapidly selected the coming mission. Walking over to Mira behind the bar to register, they were really looking forward to heading out. It was like a cool and adventurous field trip with their best friends. Mira took a look at the paper and commented that it was an interesting mission. They were to investigate a situation where mostly young women kept disappearing.

After they had registered, there was no need to sit around like rocks. Mirajane watched them as they left the guild and smiled to herself. She wondered about the outcome of their endeavor. It was Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna; a love triangle. Such constellations were always bound to evolve around drama.

While pouring herself a refreshing beverage, it seemed to be a slow day. No one walked into the guild. Almost everyone was out on a mission. It was getting awfully boring that Mira checked out a few posts on the board. She had regained her magic, so perhaps she could reinstate her status as active mage. Nevertheless, there weren't many interesting missions. If it wasn't for someone walking in, she'd deteriorate in boredom.

The take-over mage turned around to see who it was and there stood Gray Fullbuster, as cool as ever and shirtless. Mira bit her lower lip and inspected every detail of his ripped torso.

"Oi, Mira, where is everyone?" he asked with his manly voice.

"They're out on missions or wherever" she responded with her usual charm. "It's just the two of us. Wanna do something adventurous?"

"What do you have in mind?" he wanted to know. Mira walked up to him, ran her hand over his Fairy Tail mark and shrugged.

"I don't know. What can a girl and a boy do when they're alone?"

* * *

**And that was chapter 8! Her thirst for adventure is coming back. A special thank you to treeofsakuras, ValinNight, and of course Casey10rok! You guys rock! It always puts a smile on my face to see a new review! **

**Next on A Date for Mirajane: I'll let you decide. Do you want to read about Natsu's mission with the two girls or the Mira x Gray experience? Let me know! Rock & Roll! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu were travelling to a small town by the mountains to investigate the disappearance of townspeople. As usual, the train ride colored Natsu's face a deep shade of unhealthy blue. He felt like dying and the girls on the other seats did not pay much attention to him. They were lost in their gossip about Mirajane's secret lover.

They turned to Natsu and wondered what he thought about her awkward behavior. But he couldn't care less about it and just wanted to get off the train.

"Just endure it a little longer, Natsu, we're almost there" Lucy's gentle voice fondled his hearing.

"You're so cute, when you're sick. It makes me want to take care of you" Lisanna added and ran a loving hand through his hair. And that was all the affection he received when both of them drifted back into their chatter. At least Happy was with him again. The cat had spent the night with Wendy because he intended to confess his undying love for Charle. Waiting for the perfect moment, Happy ended up staying all night. And even in the morning, the moment never came.

"I think Mirajane is still the same. She bought delicious fish for me the other day" Happy commented while chewing on a raw fish.

"Who do you think it is?" Lucy's curiosity commanded her to raise the question. "Do you think it's Laxus? I always felt like there was some tension between the two of them."

"No, Laxus is such a disrespectful person. I don't think that someone as gentle as Mira would fall for someone like him, right?" Lisanna expressed.

As soon as they arrived, Natsu rushed out of the train and appreciated solid grounds beneath his feet. Lucy, Lisanna and Happy followed after him.

"Girls, you're overthinking it! Mira doesn't have time for love. She has all hands full with taking care of all of Fairy Tail. This morning she agreed to teach me how to k…" Natsu blurted out because he had to listen to their conversation throughout the whole journey. But before he finished his last sentence, he realized that he probably should keep quiet. It might add fuel to the fire of their chitchat.

"What is she teaching you?" Lisanna was determined to find out.

"Well, she agreed to teach me how to k.. um.." Natsu stuttered.

"I'm listening," with serious eyes, Lisanna glared right at his face.

"Um… she agreed to… you know…" Natsu swallowed a lump, clearly intimidated by his white haired friend.

"Come on, Natsu! Spill it!" Lucy joined the other girl in squeezing the pink lemon.

"I want to learn how to cook and I asked her to teach me" Natsu explained a little embarrassed. "Now, let's find out more about the missing townspeople, it's not a field trip."

They walked into the small village and met with the client, the mayor. He expressed his concerns and mentioned that it was mostly young women who went missing. The most recent girl, who disappeared, was spotted walking towards the mountains and then she never came back. Lucy and Lisanna felt nervous about all of it. They were young women themselves. And if the evildoer was some perverted monster with a taste for lovely young women, they might become preferred targets.

As brave as always, Natsu assured that they were going to find the girls and bring them back safely. Both girls felt relieved to know that they were with him and subconsciously reached out for his arm. Lucy took the left one and Lisanna the right one.

As soon as they stepped out of the city hall, the white haired mage decided to transform into a bird and inspect the situation from above. Happy joined her on the search. Lucy and Natsu headed up the path out of town and towards the mountains. Then Lucy opened the gate to the maiden and wanted Virgo to search the underground for hidden chambers where the kidnapper could have hidden the women.

"It's the first time that I feel a little useless" Natsu expressed his state of mind.

"Awe, Natsu. I'm so sorry. But once we've found the bad guy, you'll get to do the beating. And all with my permission" Lucy cheered him up. "So you want to learn cooking, huh?"

"Um… yeah… cooking" Natsu stuttered bashfully.

"I think it's sweet. I can't wait to have a taste, so learn fast" Lucy said admirably.

A little while later, Lisanna and Happy returned, stating that they found a suspicious cave. The entire team hurried to the location and stepped into a dark cave. Natsu lighted a hand with fire and they examined the gloomy environment. It was cold and the air smelled like wet rock with a hint of mold. Lucy stepped into Natsu's protective shadow and slowly walked behind him. All of a sudden, someone appeared behind her and scared her to death. Her heart skipped several beats and her mouth was paralyzed in an open position.

"I couldn't find anything" Virgo said coming out of the ground. "Will you punish me, now?"

"Don't scare me like that, Virgo. I won't punish you, thank you for your efforts" Lucy collected herself and closed the gate of her celestial spirit.

"This cave is very large, I hope we'll find our way out" Lisanna commented while walking in the front. She wasn't as scared as Lucy and the blonde thought she'd better follow her example. She couldn't always cling to Natsu every time it got a little uncomfortable.

Then, a sinister reverberation resonated inside the halls. It sounded like an echo of a high-pitched whisper. A cold shiver ran down Lucy's spine and she reactively grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled herself close. He looked over to her and smiled a toothy grin. It was reassuring, but she still wished they were somewhere else.

"Hey, Lucy, I thought you were a part of the strongest team" Lisanna teased her blond friend for her paranoid behavior. But then she had to screech herself as an unexpected bat flew past her ear. And to her dismay she was closer to Natsu than she had wanted.

"And you appear to be so much braver, Lisanna?" Lucy added her mocking remark. Both started to giggle as if their fears had vanished like water in the desert.

"Hey girls, look at this" Natsu pointed at something sitting on a rock podium in front of them. It was a strange looking object of gleaming white color, resembling an egg. Every sane person would handle it carefully because it seemed overly suspicious. It could be a trap. And yet, Natsu dashed off and soon held it in his hands.

"Maybe another Happy will hatch" the irrational fire mage said.

"It looks more like some mystical orb. Do you think the girls have been sucked into there?" Lucy analyzed the object with a sharp eye.

All of a sudden the sphere slipped out of Natsu's hands. About to hit the ground, Lucy and Lisanna reacted promptly and attempted to fetch it before it would break on the rough ground. They reached out with a hand and dropped to their knees. Nevertheless, their efforts were of no aid. The object shattered into a million pieces and a light mist emerged.

The mysterious haze materialized to a weird figure resembling a human being with animal features. The creature had wings and alien colored skin.

"What beautiful ladies" it said looking right at Lucy and Lisanna. "How could I ever decide which one to marry?"

"Wait a sec! You're not going to marry either" Natsu protectively interfered but remained completely ignored.

"I'm so lucky! Look at this golden hair and those beautiful hazel eyes. Then look at this diamond colored hair and those shimmering azure eyes" the creature spoke and closely viewed every detail of the girls' presences. "I would marry both of you, but I can only take one of you with me, so who will it be?"

Lucy and Lisanna were at a loss for words. Although his charming compliments had both of them blush, they definitely did not consider the option to marry him. Neither of them wanted to go with him. He was a stranger.

"You see! Once a demon like me reaches adulthood, we are sent to Earthland to pick a wife. But I didn't know that the choice would be so hard" he explained and turned to Natsu. "What would you say, which one would you marry?"

Natsu glanced to his right and rapidly switched to the left and back and forth. What kind of question was that? The two of them were his friends; he wouldn't have to choose one of them. Then he thought about his future and encountered the dilemma. He couldn't start a family with both of them. So who would he end up with in the end? Lucy and Lisanna stared at each other and couldn't follow the men's conversation.

"It's a hard decision, right? Now, help me make mine. You seem to know both of them well, so I'll poke around in your memories to find out who suits me better" the demon said and used some archive magic to infiltrate Natsu's mind. "I see, Lucy, the blonde, is a kind and lively woman. She gets angry fast and screeches like a boiling kettle which is cute and somewhat funny. It never gets boring with her. Lisanna, the white haired, is just as kind and quite mature for her age. She cares a lot about others and always knows how to cheer one up. She would make a good partner for life. And then there's a third one? Damn, you're quite the player pink haired guy!"

"A third one?" Lucy shrieked just like she did in many of Natsu's memories. The demon turned to Lisanna and took her hands. It seemed like he had made his decision and wanted to marry the white haired girl. She was shocked and retracted her hands. She didn't want to become a demon's wife.

"Natsu, you've got to do something" Happy urged the fire mage to react. "If you hadn't dropped the orb, he would not have appeared to take Lisanna!"

"What? You dropped the orb?" The demon's eyes widened as he looked at Natsu. "The rules specify that I should marry the one who dropped it. I thought both of the girls dropped it because they touched the orb before it hit the ground!"

Natsu was confused. He stopped thinking and halted his breath. As soon as he collected himself again, he did not dare to verbalize: "Does it mean… I have… to marry you?"

* * *

**It is a bit different and doesn't have too much Mirajane in it. I thought it was a funny idea to put Natsu on the spot.**

**As someone has pointed out, I've also changed the rating to M. Although minor suggestive adult themes are okay for 13+, I believe this story might be a little too suggestive ;)**

**I hope it is okay with you, my readers.**

**Next on A Date for Mirajane: Who is Mira's secret lover?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo minna! I'm back with another chapter! It picks up right where chapter 8 ends. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Gray swallowed a lump of enormous size. His eyes wandered down to the young woman caressing his bare chest. She looked amazingly pretty. The white of her hair sparkled like shimmering diamonds. The tone of her voice as she wondered about what a girl and a boy could do had the blood racing up to his face tinting it an abnormal hue of red. She was a little closer than comfortable. It wouldn't be the first time that Mira acted inappropriately.

And the Ice-Make mage had thought he'd go to the guild to pick a fight with Natsu. But the Flamebrain wasn't there. Mira rested her head against the left side of his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It must be beating fast. Embarrassed by whatever the lovely Mirajane might interpret, he gently placed his hands onto her shoulders and expanded the distance between both of them.

"Mira, what are you doing?" asked Gray bashfully.

"It's such a hot summer day and I need to cool down…" was her vague answer which didn't necessarily answer his question.

"Where is everybody?" Gray wanted to know once again to slightly divert from the topic. Obviously both of them were alone in the guild and he had heard about the rumor that went around. Lucy and Lisanna had tricked the white haired beauty to drink some mystical brew that changed her personality. And if Mira wasn't the nice and caring girl anymore, she might have other things in mind. Inappropriate things that also ran through Gray's mind. He was a guy after all. It was natural for guys to think of certain physical activities. Girls were usually more restrained. But he also knew Mira. She used to be quite the feisty young woman. If a part of that girl had awoken, he couldn't tell what she was referring to when she wondered about them being alone.

"I told you they are out on missions. Natsu spontaneously departed with Lucy and Lisanna. I think they're going to have a lot of fun. And I, well I'm stuck here with almost nothing to do" Mira explained. "It gets lonely, you know!"

"What about the others who come in daily? The old man or even Nab? He never goes on missions" Gray still kept a distance to the girl in front of him.

"Well, it seems like a special requests has fluttered in that fits Nab's expectations. He left yesterday evening. Master is at a meeting in Clover Town. I also thought about doing a quick mission nearby to kill the boredom. But now that you're here, you can keep me company," said the take-over mage.

"Why don't you do it then? I could also squeeze in a quick mission" Gray was still red in the face.

"Oh, yeah? That will be fun. You and me, together on a mission" Mira sparkled as Gray verbalized his thoughts, although he was aiming to have her go alone. "I actually thought about taking that one mission at the new resort nearby. A lot of robberies have happened in the honey moon suite and the owner wants a couple stay for the night to take down the thief."

"Um… I think… I'll pass" Gray stuttered not wanting to hurt Mirajane's feelings for turning down the opportunity to spend a night in a love hotel. It wasn't like she's unattractive, quite the contrary, he felt unintelligibly drawn to her at the moment. "I mean, don't you think it's better to send in Gajeel and Levy. It would be the perfect matchmaking opportunity."

"You're right! I have to jot it down in my diary" said Mirajane as she walked to the bar to get her book. Gray was relieved and slowly made his way to her side. Peeking over Mira's shoulder to have a look into her secret plans to set up dates for their guild mates, he saw that she had nothing written down. She quickly shut it and turned around. "Gray, it's private!"

It was awfully strange that she was not busy planning out dates for all of them. He truthfully feared that the rumor wasn't a rumor at all and she really had other agendas, secret agendas she wouldn't even write down in her little calendar.

"Well, but you had a look and there's only one way for you to make it up to me. Trust me, you will break a sweat" the friendly white haired girl turned into a serious, somewhat frightening, woman with darkened eyes. A sinister aura emerged out of the nothingness and surrounded her. It sent shivers through Gray's body and being an ice mage, it was not an easy task to achieve. He swallowed again and backed away. She walked up to him and delicately ran her hand over his cheek.

"Um… does it… involve physical exhaustion?" Gray was trembling while forming his question.

"You bet your perfect ass!" Mira said and pulled him towards the back of the guild. They walked to a private section and the white haired girl started to strip off her dress.

"Why are you stripping? I usually do that…" Gray asked and couldn't look away either. She wore nice lingerie that accentuated her flawless, feminine gorgeousness. He had seen her like that many times in the issues of the Sorcerer's Magazine, but now she stood in front of him.

"Well, I'm getting ready for the physical activity" she explained her act of stripping down to her underwear. Then she charmingly strolled her way over to the boy and not even once disrupted eye contact. Her round blue eyes shimmered like the ocean and Gray was pulled in by the current. The blood was circulating in his body. Although he wasn't Natsu, he thought that his insides were boiling.

She lifted her arm and maneuvered it around him as if she wanted to pull him closer to her. A nosebleed was on the verge to break out. He tried to divert his attention to keep calm. But she was so close to him. There was no other way to interpret her crazy actions. She was seducing him.

Then, she pulled out a change of clothes from a shelf behind him and put on casual street wear. "The delivery to restock the guild's supplies got in today and since you're here, you could help me with those. Elfman usually does, but he's on a mission."

They were almost out of juice in the bar and fresh vegetables and meat also had to be moved into the fridge. Gray was to carry the barrels of Cana's booze into a corner.

That was why she stripped. She wanted to change into other wear, so the dress wouldn't get dirty while carrying around boxes. The black haired mage sighed and wasn't sure whether he was relieved or disappointed.

In the late afternoon, they finally finished stocking up and Gray rested on a table. Mirajane prepared a refreshing beverage behind the bar and brought it to him. It was a very hot summer day and although Gray wanted to strip, he fought hard not to because he didn't trust himself around this particular female company. She had put dirty images into his mind.

"Oi, Mira. What did you mean earlier when you asked about what a boy and a girl could do when they're alone?" He wanted to clarify things and reminisced about the past before he teamed up with Erza, Lucy and Natsu. He was mostly working alone and Mira was one of the few people if not the only one who was genuinely interested in his adventures. No one could have a decent conversation with Natsu, and Erza was out on missions most of the times.

"What do you mean? There's a lot a girl and a boy can do" Mira inquired while sipping on her drink.

"I can't think of much…" Gray stared at the ceiling and thought of Juvia. She would have an even more narrow-minded view on this topic if she were alone with him.

"Let me give you a hint. It wouldn't be the first time for us. Remember?"

Gray's last sip went down the wrong pipe and he coughed heavily.

"What wouldn't be the first time for you?" Natsu crashed through the doors and childishly wanted to know. He had put a claim on Mira, she was his teacher. No way was he going to let her teach Gray, too. Just walking up to his rival left a trail of destruction behind him. The tables and benches were overturned, a few caught fire.

"You wanna fight, Flamebrain?" Gray jumped up and pressed his face against Natsu's.

"As if you had a chance of winning, stripper!" Natsu was full of confidence.

"My, my, boys. Haven't I told you not to fight, anymore?" Mira tried to break it off, and by the puzzled look on her face, one could tell that she was scheming something in her wicked mind. Last time it was a kiss between two boys, what would it be this time?

Lisanna extinguished the little flames on her way to her sister and pulled Mirajane away. Afraid that her sister might introduce another way of having the boys reconcile, she just had to remove her from the scene. They walked out of the guild and halted in a quiet corner outside. The noise of the fighting boys was still audible, but not as bad.

"Mira-Nee, can I ask you something?" Lisanna started the conversation.

"What is it?" She asked and still looked at the building behind them. Worried that something unforeseen might happen, Lisanna had to claim her fullest attention by stepping on her sister's foot. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't worry about them, they could beat each other up on a daily basis" Lisanna said.

"You're right, so what's up? What do you want to ask me?" Mira was all ears.

"I've got to confess that we had eavesdropped on you and Gray talking. I know it wasn't right, but what did you mean with 'it wouldn't be the first time'?" Lisanna voiced her curiosity.

"Oh, forget about that. It's history, long in the past!" Mira smiled and refrained from sharing any information. A loud thump in the building had her run back into the guild.

"What's on your mind, Lisanna?" Lucy asked her friend, who seemed to be pondering over something important.

"I think Gray might have been her secret lover!" The white haired said.

* * *

**I want to thank everybody who had favorited, followed and reviewed the story so far! Your support keeps me going and motivated. So cookies for everyone (might contain nuts)**

**Next on A Date for Mirajane: it's chapter 11! ;)**

**Do you think I should start naming the chapters or is it fine like this?**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

At Lucy's apartment, Lisanna and the blonde sat at the table to chat. Each having a warm cup of tea, they tried to unravel the mysteries around Mirajane and her secret lover, possibly Gray. According to Lucy's point of view, it just couldn't be true. Although the black haired mage seemed more mature than Natsu when it came to everyday life, he was just as dense when it came to romantic love.

"I don't know if Gray even knows that Juvia's in love with him. I remember how he asked me why she acted so weird all the times" Lucy tried to convince Lisanna that the Grirajane affair would be too awkward. Their couple name didn't even sound good.

"But what did Mira mean when she said we should forget about it? She's keeping a secret and I want to know" Lisanna was very determined to discover her sister's private life. The white haired girl was very ambitious and would not stop. Perhaps it was a side effect from growing up with Natsu. He was very obstinate and strove for his goals no matter what. And Lisanna had a goal: finding a date for Mirajane. Lucy just sipped on her cup of tea and attempted to run all the scenarios through her head.

However, in no alternative universe could Lucy picture Gray and Mirajane as a couple. It would be like Natsu and Evergreen. Perhaps not as drastic, but close. While thinking, Lucy recalled a few discoveries they had come across on the mission. The demon mentioned a third person in Natsu's life. Could he be the secret lover Lisanna was referring to?

"Hey Lucy, are you listening?" her friend waved a hand in front of her nose to claim her attention. "If Gray was really her secret lover, we've got to bring them back together!"

Lucy shook the thought of Natsu x Mirajane straight out of her mind and revisited the thought of Gray x Mirajane. As crazy as it may seem, it was worth looking into. Maybe there was a side to Gray that Lucy didn't know. He doesn't talk much about himself, anyway. So if they were to snoop around and get him to talk, it could be very insightful. It would be very much like espionage and put like that, even Lucy thought it might be a lot of fun.

"So you're in?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes!" She said and raised her thumb.

"Can I join in, too?" A familiar voice called into the room and startled both of the girls. They shrieked in unison and fell out of their chairs. Turning their gaze to the place of origin, they saw Natsu sitting on the window sill.

"How long have you been sitting there!" Lucy squealed as high-pitched as she possibly could. Natsu had to cover his ears and fell onto her bed.

"Happy and I were bored and decided to crash your little slumber party" the pink haired mage said and stared at the ceiling.

"Aye" Happy said lying next to Natsu. "We heard that you wanted to snoop around and spy on Gray!"

Lisanna looked over to Lucy and shrugged. It would be no harm to let him join their team. They couldn't get rid of him anyway. He'd annoy them until they would let him join. Natsu was very pigheaded.

"Okay" Lisanna said and walked over to the bed to slightly punch into his abs. The fire mage sat up on the bed and wanted to know what they planned on doing and why they decided to spy on Gray. "Trust me, you don't want to know!"

And just when the white haired girl worded her last statement, it triggered Natsu's curiosity to surface like a monster hidden in a deep cave. He relentlessly questioned both of them until Lucy gave in and blurted out.

"We suspect that Gray might be Mira's secret lover and now we want to find out" the blonde said ill-temperedly.

"Whaa? No way!" Natsu ran vicious hands through his hair. "Gray and Mira want to elope?"

"No, silly!" Lisanna knocked against his head. "Mira and Gray secretly saw each other to make love! And now we want to bring them back together!"

"You can't do that" Natsu blurted out and the girls were completely confused with the boy's reaction. He seemed to be totally against the idea of Gray and Mira as a couple. As if he was jealous or something, he objected to the idea.

"Why can't we?" Lucy was too curious to figure him out.

"I mean, she's mine…" Natsu struggled to find the right words and said something he did not intend to reveal. Lisanna looked at him, eyes widened and about to pop out. Her jaw dropped open and almost hit the floor. Lucy was the same and pinched her arm to wake. Did Natsu just say that she was his? Were Lucy's crazy thoughts about him being Mirajane's mystery lover true? The girls gawked at him like vicious snakes about to devour their prey. "I mean, she wants to teach me how to cook and if she's with Gray, she wouldn't have enough time for me anymore!"

Lucy and Lisanna exhaled all of the vile air inside their lungs to refresh their current state of almost turmoil. The Flamebrain almost gave both of them heart attacks. But Natsu being Natsu just hated the idea of giving up things to his rival.

Especially Lisanna felt ambushed by it. She felt betrayed by her sister and by her childhood friend. Of course she had said to Mira that she could go after him. Along the way, nonetheless, she revised her opinion. The only one, she'd give him up for was Lucy. Only her blonde friend could make him as happy as she could.

"Well, we don't have any proof on whether they actually were in a romantic relationship. It's just a theory at the moment, so we have to spy on them" Lucy ascertained their current knowledge on the matter.

"You know what, Natsu? On your next cooking session with Mira-Nee, you could interrogate her a bit and afterwards you come back and report to us" Lisanna suggested. "It's like a game. You're a secret agent for our small intelligence agency."

The white haired girl tapped his nose and knew that Natsu would work harder if she told him it was a game. He was silly like that and that is what she loved about him. He was playful and could always trick a cheery smile onto her face. Before any of those two realized, their faces were really close. Natsu blushed a cute hue of pink and Lisanna shyly turned to face the floor. Lucy had just brought the teacups into the kitchen and did not take note of the situation. When she came back out, both of them were still silent and awkwardly avoided eye contact.

"Is everything okay?" the blonde girl asked.

"She likes him…" Happy purred through his hands covering his mouth as he almost burst out in laughter.

"Shut up, Happy" Lisanna said and threw a pillow at the cat. "I just instructed Natsu to gather intel from Mira when they're having the next cooking session!"

"Oh yeah, it's so cute you really want to learn how to cook" Lucy teased the fire mage. "Maybe I could join you and learn a bit myself!"

"No" Natsu was fast to reject her. They were shocked again and couldn't make sense of it. But the boy couldn't tell them that he took kissing lessons. He feared that his little cover up will fall apart soon. "I mean, maybe later. At the moment I'm still so bad at it and I don't want to embarrass myself!"

"Aye! Natsu really sucks at cooking. Last time we had something awful. It was burned on the inside and still raw on the outside. I got a bad stomach ache from it!" Happy narrated. Lucy already had an idea of Natsu's disastrous touch when it came to anything in relation to household chores. She recalled her first time at his place. It looked like a bomb had exploded. And the bad smell of unwashed dishes, mixed in with dirty laundry and other things. A shudder tickled its way through her body and she tried her best to think of something else.

A little while later she shooed the boy and his cat out, because she wanted to sleep. Two girls and a boy having a sleep over was not interpreted as an everyday situation.

In the morning of the next day, Lisanna and Lucy had overslept although they wanted to get up as early as possible to proceed with their mission. It wasn't too late, though. About 11 o'clock. They split up in town. Lucy headed to the guild and Lisanna decided to pay Gray a visit.

The white haired girl stood at the entrance door to Gray's home. She had only visited a few times to bring over some of her sister's food. Since Gray lived alone, Mira cooked a few meals for various occasions. As the thought rushed through her mind, it was the first indication that they were lovers. But interpreting the whole thing on this fact would deem about anyone Mira's secret lover. Mira enjoyed the act of preparing meals and her skills were famous in the guild.

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later, the black haired mage opened the door. He was completely naked and by now she should have been used to his overly ridiculous habit. At the same time, she also knew a Gray who'd be dressed in many layers of clothes. Although she came to love Gray Fullbuster as a part of her real family, she preferred Gray Surge's behavior.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes before you open the door" Lisanna bashfully advised and looked away. Most of the times, Gray didn't even notice he took off his clothes. But if the police or someone else was to knock on the door, they'd be really crept out by his exhibitionistic tendencies. This was one of the moments when he did not realize being in his birth suit.

"Sorry about that" he apologized and asked her in, while putting on some pants. "Why are you here? Did Mira prepare something for me?"

"Sorry for stopping by unannounced. But can I ask you something? What do you think of my sister?" Lisanna came straight to the point.

"Why do you want to know?" Gray thought it was a strange question and wanted to know her reasons. Lisanna interpreted his evasive behavior as yet another indication for their amorous relationship.

"I'm sure you know that Lucy and I are trying to set her up with a man. Therefore we need a few testimonies from a few men who know her. Have you ever heard of online dating? Some archive mage has created a platform where other mages can sign up and post ads to look for about anything" Lisanna explained her intentions.

"Okay, sounds like something for very desperate people" Gray mocked the new invention.

"I think it's ingenious. Sometimes we don't have enough time to really go out and find someone. This way anyone has a chance of finding that special person. So just tell me, what do you think of my super attractive sister?" Lisanna tried to be suggestive and appealed to Gray's romantic feelings towards Mirajane.

"Hm… Mira is a nice and caring person. Before my life got really busy, I used to have this thing with her. Although she had become a respectable and honorable young woman, she still has her wild tendencies" Gray started to describe the big sister and Lisanna discovered more than she had anticipated. Was he truthfully confessing to her that he knows her wild side? It was too much information. She didn't want to know about the woman her sister was in bed, she just wanted to know whether they were a thing. Apparently, all signs indicated a clear positive. "I mean, she's really fun and you can do about anything with her. In a way, she's almost like an animal. When she really gets into it, her mind explodes with dirty ideas…"

"Okay, okay. That's enough, I think" Lisanna didn't want to know any of it. She should have sent Lucy to check out his side of the story.

"I thought you wanted to know my opinion on her" Gray still wanted to share. "She always took good care of me and satisfied all my needs. Now it's time for me to give something back!"

"I think you've said enough. We still have to get testimonies from other guys and you've been very detailed, perhaps a little too detailed!" The white haired girl tried to leave through the doors and escape the horror of her sister's wild sexperiences with Gray. But he held her back and needed to say one more thing. A mischievous smirk graced his face and Lisanna couldn't decipher what was on his mind.

"You know, Mira and I want to resume our immoral activities. Maybe you could join us. It's gonna be a lot of fun!"

* * *

**Woohoo, almost 50 reviews! Arigato, minna! I received many reviews concerning a High School story about Natsu x Lisanna or Mirajane. Last week I have started a school story (magic school). Although it is mainly Lyon x Juvia x Gray, there will also be a little bit of Nali. I have also thought about writing a collection of one shots with Lisanna as the main character or an ongoing story with shorter chapters. But I might get confused when having so many different stories going on (not the most organized person) ^^'**

**This chapter didn't have much Mirajane (actually no appearance at all) but since you've been so supportive and treated me with so many reviews, I will try and update two chapters next week (Monday C12 and Thursday C13). Oh yeah and no chapter names (too lazy to think of any)**

**Next on A Date for Mirajane:**

**"Today's lesson will be much more advanced. This time I want you to show me what you can do with your fiery tongue" Mira said...**


End file.
